1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoehorns and more particularly, to a laminated shoehorn which prevents stretching, distortion or damage of a shoe and comfortably conforms to the configuration of the shoe wearer""s heel as the wearer uses the shoehorn to insert his or her foot in the shoe. In a preferred embodiment the laminated shoehorn is characterized by an elongated, flexible, durable shoehorn body of selected size and thickness having laminated backing and foot contact layers. The shoehorn body is typically shaped with an elongated center portion having a circular grip at one end and a widened, elongated, arcuate heel guide at the other end of the center portion for supporting the shoe wearer""s heel. The substantially smooth foot contact layer of the shoehorn body contacts the wearer""s heel and facilitates comfortable and easy slipping of the wearer""s foot into the shoe, while the substantially rough or course backing layer contacts the shoe and prevents the shoehorn body from sliding into the shoe beneath the wearer""s foot. The backing layer of the shoehorn body is typically a thin sheet of cheesecloth, polyester, foam rubber or other durable material having a substantially course texture, and the foot contact layer is typically a thin sheet of nylon or other material having a substantially smooth texture. A hanging opening may be provided in the grip of the shoehorn body to facilitate hanging the shoehorn from a nail, hook or the like.
Shoehorns have been widely used for many years to assist people in inserting their feet in shoes, particularly in tight shoes or new shoes which have not been xe2x80x9cbroken inxe2x80x9d. Conventional shoehorns are typically constructed of rigid plastic or metal and have a curved cross-sectional shape. The narrow, upper end of the shoehorn is typically curved to define a handle in the shoehorn. The shoehorn is positioned in a sloped configuration in the shoe socket at the back end thereof and, while holding the handle of the shoehorn with one of his or her hands, the wearer slides his or her heel down the shoehorn until his or her foot is positioned in the shoe. Because the shoehorn is rigid, it is incapable of conforming to the configuration of the shoe wearer""s heel and is thus frequently uncomfortable or painful to use. Moreover, the pressure exerted on the back of the shoe after repeated use of the rigid shoehorn may distort, stretch or damage the shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoehorns of various designs are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,573,729, dated Feb. 16, 1926, to Harry Martin, describes a xe2x80x9cShoehornxe2x80x9d, characterized by a rigid member foldably attached to a flexible member, which rigid member is adapted for guiding a user""s foot into the shoe socket of a shoe as the user grasps the flexible member. A strap is provided on the flexible member of the shoehorn for hanging the shoehorn on clothing, and a hook is provided on the strap for receiving the rigid member and securing the shoehorn in a folded configuration, as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,709, dated Jun. 13, 1933, to Eugene J. Gutmann, discloses a xe2x80x9cFlexible Shoe Hornxe2x80x9d adapted to be used with sore or tender heels. The flexible shoe horn is characterized by an elongated strip constructed of an inner, resilient cushion layer sandwiched between a pair of flexible, typically fibrous outer layers. The shoehorn has a narrow handle end and a wider heel support end for supporting the heel of the user""s foot as the user slides his or foot into a shoe while grasping the handle end. An aperture is provided in the handle end for hanging the shoehorn from a hook or nail, as desired. A xe2x80x9cShoe Hornxe2x80x9d is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,097, dated Dec. 26, 1944, to Frank A. Gesell. The shoe horn is constructed of an elongated, flexible, pliable plastic sheet and has a wide end adapted for use by men and a narrower end for use by women. The shoe horn is creased longitudinally, thus enabling the shoe horn to substantially conform to the arcuate shape of a user""s heel. Lateral projections which extend outwardly from the middle portion of the shoe horn limit insertion of the shoe horn into a shoe to prevent the shoe horn from sliding under the user""s heel as the user""s foot is slided into the shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,246, dated Jan. 12, 1965, to Orlon F. Stearns, describes xe2x80x9cShoe Hornsxe2x80x9d each characterized by an elongated support having a curved, flexible guide mounted on the support for guiding a shoe wearer""s heel into a shoe as the guide is positioned in the shoe using the support. The guide is constructed of thin metal and can be bended before use to substantially conform to the shape of the user""s heel. A xe2x80x9cFlexible Shoehornxe2x80x9d is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,883, dated Aug. 13, 1968, to Jose H. Batista. The shoehorn is constructed of a flat, symmetrical sheet of tough, flexible, pliable material having a narrow rounded end and a broad rounded end, connected by an intermediate portion. The narrow end of the shoehorn is curved from the plane of the intermediate portion and broad rounded end, to form a handle in the shoehorn. Multiple, longitudinally-extending score lines in the shoehorn impart a curved cross-sectional configuration thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,000, dated Apr. 1, 1969, also to Jose H. Batista, details a xe2x80x9cShoehornxe2x80x9d, characterized by a rigid plastic handle, continuous with a thin, flexible, plastic tongue which is used to guide the heel of a user into the heel socket of a shoe as the user grasps the handle. A xe2x80x9cFlexible Shoe Hornxe2x80x9d is shown and described in U.S. Des. 258,249, dated Feb. 17, 1981, to John M. Harris. U.S. Des. 355,522, dated Feb. 21, 1995, to Harold G. Simpson, shows and describes a xe2x80x9cFlexible Plastic Shoehornxe2x80x9d. Another xe2x80x9cFlexible Plastic Shoehornxe2x80x9d is shown and described in U.S. Des. 360,743, dated Aug. 1, 1995, also to Harold G. Simpson. U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,569, dated Apr. 21, 1998, to Anthony Votino, describes a xe2x80x9cShoe and Sock Donning Device for Physically Handicappedxe2x80x9d for enabling a handicapped user to insert his or her foot in a sock and shoe simultaneously. The device is characterized by an arcuate support constructed of a generally rectangular sheet of thin, semirigid, flexible material which is folded into a C-shaped cross-sectional configuration. When inserted in the socket of a shoe, the lower portion of the folded support applies outward recoil pressure against the mouth of the shoe socket, to hold the shoe socket in an open position. The upper portion of the support serves as a frame for receiving a sock, with the toe of the sock positioned inside the support. The sock and shoe are donned by inserting the foot into the sock and sliding the foot downwardly and forwardly into the shoe, through the support.
An object of this invention is to provide a flexible laminated shoehorn for use in comfortably inserting a user""s feet in tight shoes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a substantially flat, flexible laminated shoehorn of selected size and thickness which substantially conforms to the heel size and configuration of a user as the user inserts his or her foot into a shoe using the shoehorn.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a flexible laminated shoehorn of simple construction which is capable of substantially conforming to feet of various sizes and configurations in the comfortable insertion of users"" feet in shoes.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a flexible laminated shoehorn which is substantially flat, durable, comfortable to use and easy to store and does not distort, stretch or damage shoes.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a durable, flexible laminated shoehorn which includes a substantially rough or course surface for engaging the interior of a shoe and a substantially smooth surface for engaging a user""s heel as the user slides his or her heel on the shoehorn and inserts his or her foot in the shoe, which course surface of the shoehorn prevents the shoehorn from sliding into the shoe beneath the user""s foot.
Another object of this invention is to provide a flexible laminated shoehorn characterized by an elongated, flexible shoehorn body having a typically cheesecloth backing layer and a typically vinyl foot contact layer laminated to the backing layer, which foot contact layer includes a substantially smooth foot contact surface for contacting and sliding a user""s heel into the shoe socket of a shoe and positioning the user""s foot in the shoe, and which backing layer includes a substantially rough or course shoe contact surface which engages the shoe and prevents the shoehorn from slipping into the shoe beneath the user""s foot.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a flexible laminated shoehorn characterized by an elongated shoehorn body constructed of a substantially rough backing layer and a substantially smooth foot contact layer laminated to the backing layer, which shoehorn body is typically shaped with an elongated center portion having a circular grip at one end and a widened, elongated, arcuate heel guide shaped at the other end of the center portion for supporting and substantially conforming to the shoe wearer""s heel as the wearer slides his or her heel on the heel guide of the shoehorn body into the shoe socket of a shoe while comfortably inserting his or her foot in the shoe.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a laminated flexible shoehorn characterized by an elongated, flexible, shoehorn body which is constructed of laminated backing and foot contact layers of selected durable material. In a preferred embodiment the shoehorn body of selected size and thickness is shaped with an elongated center portion having a typically circular grip at one end and an elongated, widened, arcuate heel guide at the other end of the center portion for supporting the shoe wearer""s heel. The foot contact layer has a substantially smooth texture which contacts the shoe wearer""s heel and facilitates slipping of the wearer""s foot into the shoe, and the backing layer has a substantially rough or course texture which contacts the shoe and prevents the shoehorn from sliding into the shoe beneath the wearer""s foot. The backing layer of the shoehorn is typically thin cheesecloth, polyester, foam rubber or other material having a substantially rough or course texture, and the foot contact layer is typically vinyl or other material having a substantially smooth texture. A hanging opening may be provided in the grip of the shoehorn body to facilitate hanging the shoehorn from a nail, hook or the like.